Sites, such as oil and gas well-sites, can incur hazardous conditions. Example hazardous conditions can include the presence of gas that can have adverse effects, if inhaled. In some cases, personnel visit sites to remedy hazardous conditions. Some hazardous conditions, such as the presence of gas, are not visually detectable. Hence, personnel visiting a site may be unaware of the presence of gas at a particular location within the site.